Gearfree Chesnut
Gearfree Chesnut is a character in the Fate/Solar Shadow continuity of Nat19. He is the mechanical butler of Orla Fannon. As an NPC, he is portrayed by ''Logan Laidlaw''. Personality A dutiful and polite being, Gearfree was the embodiment of the ideal butler, whether it was to his master Orla or to the rest of the party in general. While he was a construct of the Fannon family Gearfree had a significant degree of free will to the point where he was willing to go against the spirit of Orla's wishes to protect Ian and Isla McCraken at the cost of his own life. Despite his gruesome nature Gearfree valued the lives of the Fannon family, his newfound comrades, and the people around him to a high degree, feeling disgusted at the role he was forced to perform within the Fannon family and becoming enraged when Sasaki threatened innocents during his duel with Moon Archer. History Gearfree is a construct designed by the Fannon family to facilitate the transplantation of their family crest and the integration of their bodies into his Generation Engine, the embodiment of the Fannon family's magecraft. He served this role for centuries, adding to the Engine and becoming more and more like a "walking graveyard" as Sasaki described him. In spite of this he continued to serve the family loyally as their butler and protector. Role in Plot Down the Rabbit Hole He was sent with the party to ensure that they were able to return once they had completed their mission in Idelia. He aided the party in their fight against Bruudhuvv, primarily fighting his dragon mount. Greywell, City of Stone Gearfree was separated from the group when they entered Idelia, ending up further north. As he searched for the group, he aided a man that was attacked by a shadow demon by bringing him to a hospital in Greywell. Ki-Rin, Lord of Lightning During the free time that the group had before the attack by the Ki-Rin faction, he requested the groups aid in finding an ether stone, an object that, if he was able to absorb the mana from it, could boost his abilities. The party accepts his requests and accompany him to an abandoned, monster infested mine. Then, while he absorbed the mana from the ether stone, the group defended him from a demon that had take up residence in the cave. The party defeats the demon and Gearfree successfully absorbed the mana from the ether stone. Shard of Iridescent Light Upon their return, he recommended that Stonewalker not return to the Fannon estate with him, Ian, and Isla for her own safety. On the night of their return, Gearfree attempted to escort Ian and Isla out of the manor before they could be killed by Orla. Orla, having now summoned her Servant, Moon Saber, intended to murder the McCraken twins as they had gained the capability to enter the Moon Festival Holy Grail War. Gearfree attempted to stall Moon Saber to give Ian and Isla time to flee, however he was destroyed in an instant. This worked out for Orla, for she intended to have Gearfree destroyed, so that she would not be killed by him, something he would have done eventually to follow the programming of her ancestors. Relationships & Affiliations Orla Fannon He is Orla's butler, as he has been the butler to her family for generations. Despite adhering to his duties as a butler and to the programming of Orla's family, Gearfree is an existence that Orla wishes destroyed. If she had the capability of doing so on her own, she would have destroyed Gearfree a long time, as she is aware of the fact that her family generations ago programmed him to ensure that her family crest is transplanted to the next head of the family, a process that kills the current holder of the family crest. The Party He addresses the party with the "Master" honorific, and fulfills his duties as a butler and caters to their needs when he is able to. Despite him being originally being sent there to aid them in returning once they had completed their mission, Gearfree developed feelings of camaraderie for them. Multiple times he went above and beyond for the group, as far as damaging himself to drive off Sasaki before he could kill Archer at the groups request. Abilities Gearforged Abilities * Constructed Body * Everwound Springs * Flesh of Steel * Memory Gears * Solid Construction * Soul Gem Special Equipment * Trivia * Gearfree's race is a third-party creation by Kobold Press as part of the Midgard Heroes Handbook supplement. * Despite being a construct, Gearfree physically appeared to be human. Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:NPCs (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Gearforged